


Strive for Right

by spocks-butt (tracedepas)



Category: Bones (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracedepas/pseuds/spocks-butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek/Bones Fusion.</p>
<p>Leonard McCoy is a renowned forensic anthropologist. Jim Kirk is a cocky FBI agent, who just so happens to need Leonard's help to solve murders. Which would be fine, if it weren't for that god awful nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strive for Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So a couple things before we get started:  
> 1) This is a birthday gift for [Tia](http://sulupoo.tumblr.com/) :) She's amazing and lovely and a few months ago we started talking about a bones mckirk au and it stuck in my head and when I found out her birthday was coming up, I decided to write it for her. To be honest, it was supposed to be a few thousand words long, but it got out of hand and turned into this. So happy birthday Tia and I hope you like it.  
> 2) Special thanks to [Harmony](http://theussenterprise.tumblr.com/) for listening to me rant and ramble about this and reading the sad bits and the happy bits and just for being generally awesome.  
> 3) I've been watching Bones for years and I tried to write it in a way so that someone unfamiliar would the show would understand everything that happens. If you're confused, you should check out the [Bones Wikia](http://bones.wikia.com/wiki/Bones_Wiki)

He hated airports.

They were crowded and there was luggage everywhere and everyone was either tired after coming off a plane or not looking forward to getting on one. Leonard looked around, searching for Uhura in the throngs on people that milled around the terminal. He almost smiled when he saw her intimidating one of the airport workers at a desk.

"Don't make the man wet himself Nyota. At least leave him with his dignity," he said to her back.

She spun around and threw herself at him, hugging him tight before stepping back. She scanned him over and he fought the urge to squirm.

"You look good," she finally said. "All tan and rugged."

"I always look good darlin'." He drawled with a smirk, prompting her to punch him in the shoulder.

"Did you have fun in Guatemala?"

"I was neck deep in mass graves. Not a lot of opportunity for fun."

"You know what I mean. Any pretty female forensic anthropologists you asked to take a look at your bone?"

"You are a terrible, terrible woman and I don't know why we are friends," Leonard said laughing. It was good to be home.

Except it wasn't good to have someone following them through the terminal. Without warning Leonard dropped his duffel bag to the ground and spun around to face their stalker.

"Sir why are you following us?" he asked the beefy man calmly. The man didn't reply as he took a hold of his arm, his grip tight. Leonard tried to wrench away but his grip was strong. Annoyed Leonard crashed his fist against his jaw, moving smoothly as the man staggered back until his opponent's arm was twisted behind his back.

"Release him and step back now!" a security officer yelled, his gun trained on them.

"He attacked me!" Leonard insisted as Uhura yelled at the security guards.

"I'm Homeland Security!" his opponent said, wrenching his arm away once Leonard released him.

"You can lower your guns," Leonard said, his arms in the air.

"He's not in charge, I am. I'll tell you when you can lower your weapons," the Homeland Security agent said. "Hand over the bag."

"Is that what this is about," Leonard asked, rolling his eyes as he reached for his duffel. The agent opened it and by his wide eyes Leonard knew he had found the skull he had placed carefully at the top.

"Boo," he said, unable to help it. He had to supress laughter when Mr. Tough Guy Agent dropped his bag. This was turning out to be funny.

 

Okay so maybe this wasn't that funny. They had been holding him for hours, going over the same thing over and over.

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy. I've been in Guatemala for two months identifying victims of genocide, including him," he said, indicating to the skull that rested on the table.

"Most people in this situation start to sweat," the agent said from where he stood leaning against the wall.

"Guatemala. Genocide. How are you even remotely frightening after that?"

"You know who doesn't sweat? Sociopaths."

"Dammit man I'm an anthropologist, not a sociopath. I work at the Jeffersonian!"

"Who works for the FBI," the agent scoffed. "Which I'd maybe believe if you had an I.D. that did more that allow you access to the cafeteria. You are illegally transporting human remains sir. And you assaulted a Homeland Security Agent."

"Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends but next time you should identify yourself before attacking me," Leonard said with a sympathetic smile at the agent. He turned to Kirk with a glare read. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"FBI special Agent Jim Kirk. Major Crime Investigation DC," he said, flipping open his badge with relish. "Bones identifies bodies for us."

"Don't call me Bones," Leonard grit out. He turned back to the agent.

The agent looked at Kirk's badge before turning back to Leonard. "Fine, he's all yours."

"Great," Kirk said flashing a smile. "Grab your skull and let's vamoose."

"What? That's it? One flash of the badge and 'he's yours'? Why the hell did you stop me then?"

"What's the matter?" Kirk asked. "You're free to go. Grab your bags and let's get to going."

"You set me up," Leonard said, glaring as he crossed his arms. He turned to the agent "You got a hold-for-questioning request from the FBI didn't you?"

The agent didn't reply, he just looked at Kirk, who just shifted guiltily. With a sigh Leonard grabbed his skull and left his bag for Kirk to carry and walked out of the room.

He was silent as Kirk led him to his ridiculous black SUV. He got into the passenger seat while Kirk loaded his bag into the trunk. He texted Uhura as Kirk pulled out of the airport parking lot.

_Being kidnapped by the FBI. Send help._

**By FBI do you mean a dashing blond haired man with gorgeous blue eyes. Because I'm pretty sure you can handle him.**

**Bones.**

_I hate you._

**Have fun ;)**

"That was the best you could do?" Leonard asked.

"What?"

"Getting Homeland security to detain me so you could what? Stage a fake rescue?"

"At least I picked you up at the airport," he said with a grin. "Come on, I mean, I went through the appropriate channels but your twelve year old assistant there stone-walled me."

Leonard rolled his eyes at Kirk's whining. "Well after the last case I told Chekhov to never, ever put you through. He's a good assistant. And he's nineteen."

"Wow, nineteen. He can't even drink but you have him working with dead bodies."

Leonard ignored him. "You can let me out anywhere along here."

"Alright Bones, listen. A decomposed corpse was found this morning at Arlington National Cemetery."

"Arlington National Cemetery is full of decomposed corpses," Leonard replied slowly, as id talking to a particularly slow child. "It's a cemetery."

"Yeah, but this is your type of corpse," Kirk said eagerly. "It wasn't in a casket."

"If you drive one more block I will scream kidnap out the window," Leonard threatened. "Don't think I won't do it."

"You know what? I'm trying to mend bridges."

"Pull over."

Kirk cut across three lanes and pulled over to the side.

"I'm going home," Leonard said firmly, moving to get his bag out of the back. He grabbed it and strode away from the car, trying to figure out where the hell he was.

"Great, could we skip the part?" Kirk asked, jogging up behind him.

"You're very condescending."

"Me? I'm condescending? I'm not the one who has to mention every five minutes that he's got a doctorate."

"I am the one with the doctorate," Leonard said smugly, turning around so Kirk could see just how smug he was.

"Yeah? Well you know what? I'm the one with the badge and the gun," Kirk said. "You do know that you're not the only forensic anthropologist in town right?"

"Yes I am. The next nearest one is in Montreal. Parlez-vous francais?"

"What's it going to take?" Kirk asked finally.

Leonard stopped and looked back at him. "Full participation in the case."

"Fine," Kirk agreed easily.

"Not just lab work. Everything."

"What you want me to spit in my hand? We're Scully and Mulder."

"And no X-Files references."

"Is that a deal breaker? Because I don't know if I can resist."

"As long as I get to be Mulder," Leonard smirked as he walked back towards the car.

"Wait, does that mean I'm Scully?" Kirk asked with a wide grin. "Awesome!"

 

"How did they find the body?" Leonard asked as they strode onto the scene.

"Routine landscaping. One of the workmen thought he saw something weird in the pond and it turned out to be our corpse."

"Hi Chekov," Leonard said when he saw his assistant standing by the Jeffersonian van. "Agent Kirk, you remember my assistant don't you?"

"Russian whiz kid right? What was it? Chenkov? Cherpov?"

"Chekov sir. Pavel Andreievich," he said. He turned back to Leonard. "How vas Guatemala sir? Vhere zer lots of massacre victims?"

Leonard supressed a smile at Pavel's eagerness. "Chekov I need water samples and temperature readings from the pond."

"Right away Dr. McCoy!" Chekov said as he walked away.

"He's got no sense of discretion that kid," Kirk snorted. "Typical squint."

"Squint?" Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, cops get stuck we bring in people like you. You know, squints. You squint at things."

Leonard stopped and turned towards Kirk. "Oh, you mean people with high IQs and basic reasoning skills that save your ass when you're standing there with nothing to go on?"

"What exactly am I supposed to be squinting at?" Leonard asked as he guided the camera to the bottom of the lake.

"It's like porn. You'll know it when you see it," Kirk said with a leer.

"You must know a lot about porn Kirk, what with not having a lot of the real thing."

"I'll have you know I get plenty of the real thing," Kirk spluttered.

Leonard's reply was cut off when the corpse showed up on the screen. "Yeah, this is a crime scene."

 

Leonard fought the urge to fidget as the Reverend spoke. It was a warm day and he was even warmer in his suit. With the sun shining, he couldn't help but remember warm, Georgian summer days, lounging on the porch with a tall glass of lemonade. Sometimes he missed home with a physical ache, and after days like the ones he had just had, he missed it even more. He missed his little girl, a daughter that he didn't even know.

He glanced at the line of people standing beside her. Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Pike, and Kirk were all dressed in black, hands clasped as the Reverend talked about Cleo Eller. Leonard couldn't take it, so he quietly withdrew, walking through the cemetery back towards the parking lot.

Cemeteries were all similar. Rows upon rows of gravestones, the only thing left to mark a life lived. He had spent his fair share of time in graves. Two months in Guatemala spent surrounded by them to avoid going to his father's in Georgia. He hadn't been back to Georgia in over six years, ever since the divorce had been finalized. But after everything, after uncovering Cleo Eller's story maybe he could go back, if only to see Jo.

"You okay Bones?" Kirk asked, startling him.

"Yeah," he said with a wry smile. "You'd think that after all the time I spend with the dead, cemeteries would stop being unnerving."

"That's the thing," Kirk grinned. "You spend too much time with the dead. You need to spend more with us living folk. At least get out once in a while."

Leonard didn't reply, instead he watched as Cleo Eller's parents dropped handfuls of dirt on top of her lowered casket.

"You know, if it weren't for you her parents wouldn't have known what had happened to their daughter," Kirk said gently. "That's got to be worse than the truth."

"I know how it feels to lose your daughter," Leonard confessed quietly. "When I got divorced, my ex got full custody of my girl. I haven't seen her in over six years."

"When I was a sniper, I took a lot of lives. What I'd like to do before I'm done is try and catch at least that many murderers."

Leonard couldn't help but snort. "You can't think there's some kind of cosmic balance sheet." Kirk looked down and Leonard immediately felt guilty. "I'd like to help you with that"

The smile Leonard got from Kirk made something warm bloom inside his chest and Leonard ignored it fully because he already knew that Kirk was nothing if not trouble.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

There was a redhead at the lab. Leonard mentally went through a list of the people that worked at the lab and he was certain that no redheads worked there.

"You look confused," the redhead said. "You must be Dr. McCoy."

"Hello," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Dr. Gaila Vro, pathologist and new Head of Forensics," she said

"Head of Forensics? You're Dr. Nogura's replacement?"

"That's me," she said, her smile faltering. "It's the hair isn't it? It makes me look like a bimbo. Well, that and the tits."

"No, not, um," Leonard spluttered. "I was just expecting someone…different?"

"It's okay, I get it. Well, I worked for ten years as a coroner in New York, so I know my stuff."

"I didn't doubt that you did," Leonard assured her.

"It's okay, everyone does. It's like they expect coroners to be creepy and eugh," she said, pulling a face.

"No, really. If Dr. Nogura thought you're qualified, that's good enough for me."

"Good. Now, I know you're the big shot forensic anthropologist and everyone respects you, so I was hoping if you could introduce me around when everyone gets here."

"Yeah, of course."

"Great! I can tell that you and I are going to be get along."

 

Dr. Vro, or Gaila as she insisted everyone call her, really was very good. Leonard had watched her working with one of the bodies they had in and she knew her stuff. Not to mention everyone seemed to like her. While Leonard had been wary of Nogura's replacement, he genuinely liked her.

That is until Jim came to the lab with a case.

"Jimmy?" she asked, walking into Leonard's office where Jim was explaining the case.

"Gaila!" he said, wrapping her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"You're looking at the new Head of Forensics at the Jeffersonian!"

"Really? That's awesome! I thought you were out in New York."

"I was, but I got an offer here, and I couldn't say no."

Leonard cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Oh, Bones, this is Gaila!" he said, beaming.

"We've met," Leonard replied, rolling his eyes.

"Jimmy and I grew up together in Iowa," Gaila explained. "Next door neighbours and everything."

"Gaila's one of my oldest friends."

Maybe Leonard didn't like her that much.

 

He was not jealous. He was a grown man, and he was not jealous. Except watching Gaila flirt with Jim at the other end of the bar made him want to down the rest of his whiskey and then down another and another and another.

"I'm surprised you haven't turned green yet," Uhura teased, sitting down beside him.

"Shut up."

"Grumpy and drunk, what a combination."

"I am not drunk, and I am not jealous," Leonard said.

"Who said you were jealous?"

"You implied it."

"I implied it because you're frowning so hard I can hear it," she said, grabbing his drink from his hand and taking a sip.

Leonard was going to reply, but at that moment Gaila leaned in and whispered something into Jim's ear, making him smile his eye-crinkle smile. He forced himself to turn away from them. "I'm just concerned how their relationship will affect the work environment in the lab. Jim isn't known for commitment. If they break up, it'll create unneeded tension."

Uhura snorted disbelievingly. "Okay, keep telling yourself that. But you do know that they've dated before. If they break up, they can stay friends, there's proof."

"Inconclusive."

"Keep telling yourself that Bones," she said, badly suppressing a smile as she patted his arm sympathetically.

 

Jim was whistling when he walked into Leonard's office.

"You're chipper," Leonard sneered.

"And you're not," Jim observed.

"Closer to hungover," he admitted.

"Which is why you love me," Jim said in a sing song voice, producing a coffee cup from behind his back.

"You are a god amongst men," Leonard muttered, taking a sip of the coffee. It was perfect, two sugars and one cream, exactly how he liked it.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jim said as he dropped into a chair. "So, ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me if I scored last night."

"I don't want to hear this."

"Come on Bones, just ask me."

"I really don't want to hear this."

"Fine, I'll tell you, because I know you secretly want to know, you old prude. I did in fact score with the lovely Dr. Gaila Vro."

Leonard had to concentrate of not snapping the pencil in his hand. "Okay."

"Okay? Come on Bones, at least sound impressed. Is she or is she not breathtakingly beautiful?"

"I don't know Jim. I didn't know you still had feelings for her," Leonard said, keeping his voice carefully steady.

"Nah, it's not like that with me and Gaila. Neither of us is good at relationships, but we're both awesome at sex. We tried the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing a long time ago and it didn't work out. We're better off as friends. Well, friends who have sleepovers," Jim said with a lewd grin.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Leonard asked before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you'll be working together now, it might cause problems."

"I don't think I understand what you're trying to say."

"Jim-"

"No, wait, I think I do understand what you're trying to say. You're wondering if I can keep it in my pants enough to do my job," Jim said coldly. "Thanks Bones. Nice to know you think so highly of me."

Jim stormed off and Leonard could only stare at his retreating figure.

 

Leonard knocked on the door, waiting a moment before entering.

"We don't have a case Bones," Jim said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"I know. I wanted to say I'm sorry," Leonard replied. When that didn't garner him a reaction, he sighed. "I also got pastrami sandwiches from that deli you like."

"The one across town?" Jim asked, his stony façade cracking.

"With extra mustard."

"Awesome! I'm starving," Jim said, clearing papers so Leonard could set his bag down.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

He could hear music playing.

That was the first thing he realized. The second thing was that his entire body hurt. As he slowly regained consciousness, he realized he was in his car.

What the hell had happened? He tried to remember how he had got here, but his mind was infuriatingly blank. Leonard tried the car door and he was relieved to see that it wasn't locked. The relief only lasted a second when he realized that he couldn't get the door open no matter how hard he pushed. He slammed his hand against the dial, turning off the stupid music.

Next he tried to open the windows. Dirt tumbled in, covering his lap.

"Oh god," he said, quickly closing it again.

Fuck.

He heard a groan from the back seat and he turned, ready to fight off the son of a bitch who had done this to him.

Instead he saw Spock lying there.

"Jesus, Spock! Are you okay? Can you talk?" he asked, climbing into the back to see if he had been hurt. He was horrified to see blood staining his pants, cuts and scrapes all over them. "What happened to your legs?"

"Where are we?" Spock asked, still dazed. His eyes darted around the car, and Leonard could see the conclusion forming already.

"We're buried alive. He must have got us"

"Who?"

"The Gravedigger."

Leonard ripped another piece of fabric, carefully wiping at the blood of one of the wounds.

"I was on my way to the gym, so we have plenty of bottled water," he said.

"Where are we?" Spock asked for the fourth time. "I am very confused. What happened to my legs? Where are we?"

"Underground. Buried." Leonard said for the fourth time. He moved his hand to the tender skin at the base of his neck. "I have a burn."

"Pavel was trying to figure out what stun gun was used," Spock said softly.

"It has to be the Gravedigger. I think he ran you down with his car and then pumped you full of drugs to ruin your short term memory, same as Ryan Kent." Leonard was very careful to keep his voice calm and steady, seeing the panic on Spock's normally emotionless face.

"How long have we been down here?" Spock asked, an edge of panic in his voice.

"I think it's been maybe two hours," Leonard replied uncertainly.

"This vehicle has approximately 60 cubic feet of air which is just 20% oxygen. Two people. Two people, which means, which means," Spock said, his voice ragged as his gaze darted around the car. "My brain is not working."

"The Gravedigger is very consistent. If we started with twelve hours of air, we'll be unconscious in ten. After that if no one pays the ransom…" Leonard trailed off, unable to say it.

"Then we are dead," Spock said, his voice hoarse.

 

"We have water, my mini-kit, ibuprofen, two cell phones without batteries, a digital camera with a backup battery, and a handful of pens."

"That one is a laser point," Spock said, indicating to one of the pens.

"And Deep Rhapsody?" Leonard said, slipping the small perfume bottle out of its pouch. He was pretty certain this wasn't his.

"Be careful. That costs three thousand dollars per quarter ounce," Spock said, his face scrunching up in pain.

"I'd make that face too if I spent here grand on perfume."

"It is my legs," Spock grit out.

"Here," Bones said, shaking out a couple tablets of ibuprofen and handing it to Spock with a water bottle. "I'm worried you have Compartments Syndrome."

"I am unfamiliar with the illness. Will it kill me before our circumstance does?"

"No, but it is going to get painful."

"I am already in a considerable amount of pain."

"It'll be painful enough that you could slip into shock and die."

"And there is nothing to be done?"

"Actually there is," Leonard said carefully.

"I have a feeling I am not going to like the solution."

 

Leonard carefully arranged Spock's leg. "Ready?"

Spock folded up a piece of paper and tucking it into his breast pocket. "I am ready."

"Is that for Uhura?"

"Just in case this does not work," Spock replied calmly. "If your treatment does not succeed and rather sends me into shock, there is a high probability that I might die. The advantage of this is that without me breathing, your survival increases by-"

"I'm not interested in surviving alone," Leonard said, cutting him off sharply. He looked down at Spock's leg. "What I'm going to do is make a long incision in the fascia to release the pressure inside. It's best if I do it very fast and without empathy."

Spock nodded once.

Leonard handed him his belt to bite on. "Hold onto something and don't fake passing out."

He could see the thinly veiled panic and fear in Spock's eyes as he settled himself, grabbing hold of the handle.

"Ready?"

Spock nodded, tears filling his eyes.

Taking a steadying breath, Leonard went to cut, but he stopped at the last moment, picking up the fragment of shrapnel that lay in the cut.

"What is that?" Spock asked, the belt falling from his mouth.

"Evidence of what happened to you. But we'll worry about that later," he replied, putting aside.

"I will take a look at it once we are done with this," Spock said. Neither of them mentioned that Spock might not be around later.

Spock placed the belt back into his mouth, bracing himself again.

"Just, don't try and talk, I need to concentrate," Leonard said as he readied himself. He didn't look up at Spock, knowing that if he was his friend, if he saw the terror he knew Spock wouldn't be able to mask right now, he wouldn't be able to make the cut.

"I am in love with Nyota," Spock said anyway. "I love her with all my heart in a way I never knew was possible. That is why I bought her the expensive perfume. I had thought that if I gave her the perfume, she would understand my sentiments. I was unable to voice them myself; unable to tell her I love her."

Leonard nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat as Spock placed the belt in his mouth for the third time.

He tried to ignore Spock's muffled screams as he made the cut, focusing instead on his breathing, on keeping his hand steady. He knew that if he ever got out of here, the screams of his stoic friend would haunt him for years.

 

Spock jerked awake at the sound of the horn.

"Thank God I didn't kill you," Leonard said.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"For a while. How's your leg?"

"Better. Considerably less painful," he said with a weak smile. "What are you doing?"

"Hot-wiring the horn to the cellphone so we can send a message."

"From underground?" Spock asked skeptically.

"We get radio reception."

"A direct current 12-volt will burn out the circuits in a 4.2 volt cellphone in a microsecond," Spock said. "It would be advisable to jerry rig a resister."

"Smart," Leonard said with a smile.

"It might work long enough to send a signal burst transmission."

"So a very short text message. Kirk can trace it to a cell phone relay tower."

"What message shall we send? A farewell?"

"What are we surrounded by?"

"Dirt," Spock said, his eyes lighting up.

"I thought you didn't like the term dirt?" Bones asked, handing him a handful of the soil that had fallen into the car.

Spock studied it. "Ash, hints of nitrogen and sulfur."

"So where are we?"

"We're in coal country. Bituminous coal country. Virginia. "

"We'll need more than that."

Spock paused for a second. "Hand me the laser. I need benzophenone."

"Benzophenone," Leonard muttered, his mind racing. "Some soaps and plastics packaging, sunscreen. We don't have any sunscreen. Uhura's perfume!"

"That cost of that perfume-"

"Spock I will split the cost of that after we get out of here," Leonard said, unscrewing the cap.

"There is something you do not know about me," Spock said. "I am very wealthy."

"I'm well off too Spock, it's not a big deal."

"No, I mean I am extremely wealthy. My family owns the Cantilever Group. And there are not many of us left alive. Two, to be exact. My father and I. And I am his sole heir."

"Okay, I won't split it with you," Leonard replied. He hesitated a moment before going on. "If we're making confessions right now, I guess I'll have a go too. I have a little girl, Joanna. She lives in Georgia with her mother, my ex-wife, and I haven't seen her in six years. If we get out of this, I'm taking the next flight down to Savannah."

Spock smiled slightly, and Leonard the perfume on the soil. Spock pushed it around, mixing the liquid into it.

"I require the camera," he said. He looked into it as Leonard aimed the laser as the soil-and-perfume mixture. He looked up at Leonard, his eyes wide. "I know where we are."

 

"This thing you found in my leg is anodized plastic film and coated and metallic tape with dried out adhesive," Spock said, turning it around in his hands. "I think it is a bumper sticker."

"You mean like, 'If you can read this, you're too close'?"

"No, a prepaid toll road pass," Spock said. He looked up, indignant. "Someone ran me down with a car."

"We knew that already," Leonard said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but now we have proved it and I find that I am very upset."

Leonard ignored him, fiddling with the phone. "We have 46 seconds to enter the message and hit speed dial."

"I have figured out a text message using eight key strikes."

"How's your text messaging?"

"I can do it," Spock said confidently.

"Okay," Leonard agreed, handing over the phone carefully. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Leonard pushed down on the horn, watching Spock press the keys, the phone sparking in his hands.

"Did it go?"

"I think it went through."

"Me too," Leonard said, because he had to believe it went through, just like he had to believe that Kirk would find them.

 

His head was spinning, his lungs screaming for oxygen, but he forced himself to keep stabbing at the siding. There was a hiss as the air from the tire was let out into the car. Both he and Spock audibly sighed as they took in deep breathes.

"How much extra time?" Leonard asked.

"Not much," Spock replied. "There are four other tires but we cannot get to them."

"Is there anything else?"

"If the ransom had been paid, we would be out by now. Why prolong the inevitable?" Spock asked.

"Kirk will find us."

"You have a lot of faith in Agent Kirk."

"Yeah, well, he's our best bet of getting out of here. And it's not faith. He's good at his job, and he will find us."

"Dr. McCoy, we are slowly running out of air. We have no way of knowing if our message was sent, let alone if anyone understood it, and we are buried underground. Yet you still believe he will come to our rescue. That is faith."

"Stop talking dammit," Leonard said, but with no real bite to it. "We need to conserve the air."

"I need the camera batteries and the preservative powder from your kit."

"Soda ash and lithium? You're going to make a carbon dioxide scrubber?"

"If you can perform surgery in these conditions, I certainly need do something to show you up," Spock said, a smile creeping across his face.

Leonard laughed, reaching for the items Spock had requested. He watched as Spock worked, noting at how he worked through his hands shaking.

Spock carefully scraped the inside of the camera battery with the knife that had been used to cut open his leg.

"Soda ash. Lithium reacts with the high concentration of carbon dioxide, produces oxygen." Spock carefully poured water onto the mixture.

They both laughed as it bubbled, releasing oxygen into the space. Leonard whooped as Spock laughed in success.

"That gives us just long enough," Leonard said as he climbed into the front.

"Just long enough for what?"

"The next idea, which will kill us. Air bags."

"They are not actually bags of air," Spock informed him.

"I know that Spock. I don't want to extend our survival underground, I'm looking to blow our way out of here."

"Using the explosives from the air bags?" When Bones nodded, his brow furrowed. "That could definitely kill us."

"So will doing nothing."

Spock handed him a piece of paper. "For you to say goodbye to your daughter."

Leonard took it and reached for a pen. He stared at it for a moment, his mind blank. He though back to Kirk, his hand pressed against the glass in front of his son, and suddenly the words came.

 

Leonard worked on the wiring. He was brought back to watching his Pa work that old truck on the farm. He used to sit on the stairs, watching as Pa swore and grumbled, humming along absently to the tunes on the radio. And then when he got older, he got to stand up close and watch, standing on an overturned crate until he was tall enough to look into the engine on his own. Pa had patiently pointed out the different parts, explaining how they worked together to make the car run.

"Can this work?" Spock asked, jarring him from his thoughts.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist, not an explosions expert. But the dash might shape the charge enough to blow out the windshield. If we're less than four feet beneath the surface, this charge could blow us home."

"And if we are buried more than four feet beneath the surface?"

"Then the concussion will turn our brains to jelly."

"Is that the scientific term doctor?" Spock asked. Leonard could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, so he played along.

"At least then I'll be away from you," he snapped. "We should get as far away from the explosion as possible."

Leonard climbed over into the backseat, settling in beside Spock.

He turned to Spock, his heart hammering in his chest. "Ready?"

Spock nodded. "Dr. McCoy, it has been a privilege."

Leonard could feel his eyes well up. Spock offered his hand, but Leonard ignored him, pulling him in for a hug. Fourteen hours ago, he would have never thought he would ever hug Spock. But after all this, after all they had been through together and what they were about to face, well, a handshake didn't quite cut it.

Neither of them mentioned the tears that stained their cheeks as they prepared to set off the blast. Spock held one end of the wire and he held the other. Meeting Spock's eyes, he nodded once. They carefully brought the two ends together.

The soil came rushing in around them, and Leonard held his breath as he dug through it desperately. He almost inhaled when he felt a hand clasp his, as he felt someone help him dig himself out. Familiar arms closed around him tightly, painfully, pulling him out of the dirt.

He took in a deep breath of air, Kirk's face hovering over him. He could see the people around them, the people digging. "Get Spock," he gasped, lying on the ground.

He watched as they pulled Spock out and laid him on the ground. Leonard smiled weakly as he saw Uhura kiss him, filthy as he was.

"Bones!" Kirk said desperately. "Bones are you okay?"

"I'll live," he said weakly, pushing himself up.

He faced Kirk and he could see the stress and the worry and the pain written in the lines in his forehead and the dark circles around his eyes. They melted away as Jim beamed at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He was alive. He had made it back.

 

When Leonard woke up, for a moment he was terrified. How long had been asleep? How much oxygen did they have left? What was that beeping? Where was he?

"Calm down Bones," a familiar voice said.

"Jim? Where am I? Where's Spock?"

"We're in the hospital," Jim said soothingly. "You got out of the car, you both did. Spock is fine."

Leonard felt his chest ease up, his heart still hammering as he finally took in his surroundings.

"How long have I been out?"

"Few hours. They sedated you, said you were over exhausted and needed time to rest and heal up."

"And Spock?"

"Checked himself out. Right after they stitched up his leg he ran off with a pair of crutches. Uhura went after him, I think.:

Leonard closed his eyes, letting himself feel the aches and pains in his body. "I might follow him," he grumbled.

"Not on my watch. You're going to stay here until you're better," Jim said, his words harsh.

"Jim?" Leonard looked over to his friend, to see that he was looking away, focusing on one of the monitors.

"I almost lost you today Bones, both you and Spock. We, we thought you ran out of air," Jim said brokenly. "You're my partner, it's my job to protect you. And I wasn't fast enough."

"But you did, you found me. If you hadn't been there when we set off the blast, we wouldn't have been able to pull ourselves out," Leonard argued. "I knew you'd do everything to find me. I knew you were searching for me, that's why I knew I couldn't give up."

Jim turned to him, his eyes overly bright and angry. "We're going to find the son of bitch who did this to you Bones, I promise."

"I know Jim."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Leonard cursed Jim again for being late. They had agreed to go over Tommy Sour's case, the murder of the personal trainer/aspiring singer they had been working the past few days.

"Bones, hey, sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch," Jim said as he walked up to the counter. Leonard let his eyes trail over him. He had lost his suit jacket and tie, his shirt open at the neck. His tan skin stood out against the white of the shirt, looking even more golden.

Leonard tore his eyes away from Jim's neck to scan the diner again. "I wasn't waiting long."

"Good. Things at the office ran late. And then Sulu cornered me and tried to talk to me about shrink stuff. I felt bad about making you wait. "

"You're fine. I mean it's fine, I didn't mind waiting, just don't make it a habit."

Jim looked at him oddly but let it go, turning to the waitress to order a slice of pie. "You sure you don't want a slice?"

"You know I don't like cooked fruit. And fruit isn't healthy when it's cooked with twice as much sugar and butter," Leonard said distastefully.

"Hey, don't hate on the pie."

"You're going to eat yourself into a heart attack."

"So, when are you going down to good ol' Georgia?" Jim asked, sipping his coffee and conveniently changing the subject.

"A week from now. I'm nervous. I still haven't called Joss. I don't even know if she'll let me see Jo," Leonard grumbled.

"It's better to go there and try to see your kid than sitting here and wondering."

"Easy for you to say, David adores you. And you're even friendly with Carol. Joss hates my guts."

"Don't tell me you're backing down now Bones. Screw your courage to the sticking place."

"You do know he was trying to talk him into murdering his king. I'm just going to see my daughter."

"You're right," Jim said, nodding seriously. "That's much more frightening. The words of mere mortals cannot help you now my friend."

Leonard snorted, rolling his eyes.

Jim's phone rang, and he was still smiling when he answered it, though his smile diminished as the conversation went on.

"Pam Nunan wants to see me. Without you."

"Why doesn't she want to see me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Bones, but sometimes you can be a bit abrasive."

"I am a not abrasive!" he protested.

"Hey, I love it! She probably finds it… intimidating," Jim assured him. "I'll see you tomorrow. And stop pouting."

"I am not pouting!" Leonard called after him.

He was not pouting.

 

Watching Tommy Sour perform was getting boring fast. And Jim wouldn't even let him argue, sorry, have a collegial debate with Sulu.

"You know, when I was a kid, my Mama used to say I was going to be the next greatest country star," Leonard said, smiling at the computer screen.

When he turned, both Jim and Sulu were staring at him slack jawed.

"You sing Bones?" Jim asked gleefully.

"I used to sing."

"Come on, belt out a couple lines," Jim insisted.

"Not a chance Kirk."

"What if I paid you twenty bucks?" Sulu asked.

"Nice try boys, focus. How did it go with Pam?"

"You saw Pam again last night? You shouldn't have done that," Sulu said with a scowl.

"Relax, it was fine, she just gave me some socks. No big deal."

Leonard couldn't help but laugh, earning him disapproving looks from both Sulu and Jim.

"It's not funny," Sulu said.

"It's not funny." Jim repeated.

"Then why am I laughing?"

"Pam Nunan controls your emotional agenda through seeming vulnerability followed by generosity. It's classic emotional manipulation. You need to be careful Jim."

"Then I'll just mail the socks back. Look, I can handle Pam Nunan Sulu. Let's focus on catching Tommy Sour's killer for now," Jim said firmly.

 

Leonard walked into the karaoke bar to see Spock and Chekov talking at one of the tables. He turned to see Gaila, Uhura and Jim sitting at another.

"What's going on Kirk, why did you call me here?" he asked, realization slowly dawning on him.

"You're need to sing in front of a live audience, it's innate Bones." Jim replied with a smirk, hands shoved in his pockets.

"No way. Absolutely not."

"Come on Dr. McCoy," Sulu cheered. "We're here for you!"

He met Uhura's eyes and she just shrugged. Traitor.

"Come on Bones, loosen up. Have some fun," Jim egged on, already taking his coat.

Leonard sighed. There would be no fighting it. Now his entire staff was cheering so he resigned himself to signing a damn song.

He asked for a guitar, and was handed one. He strummed a chord. Damn. It was in tune, no stalling anymore. He still fiddled with the strap as he slung it onto his shoulder.

He closed his eyes for a moment and it all fell away, and he was back under that big, old oak with his Pa, his voice rough but soothing as he taught Leonard how to play.

Clearing his throat, he began.

_"Mmmm. Someday I will find my ticket out of here._

_Wake up one morning and just start packing._

_I'll make up my mind. I'll lay down my fear_

_Stop waiting for the next bad thing to happen._

_I'm ready for the rainbow to begin_

_I just got through a storm of tears I thought would never end._

_Someday was a dream that always seemed to turn out wrong,_

_But now it's not so far away_

_Putting off tomorrow is twenty-four hours too long_

_I guess my someday came today."_

As Leonard moved into the second verse, he couldn't help but smile. The Jeffersonian team was cheering for him, but all he could focus on was Jim. Jim, with his big warm smile and sparkling eyes. Jim who forced him onto the stage, who made their team into a family. And in that moment, he knew he wanted his someday to be with Jim. He knew it with a certainty that almost made him falter.

He was finishing the verse when he heard the gunshot. He hadn't been looking at Jim, instead looking at Gaila who had taken out her cellphone and was waving it in the air.

Everything slowed down for a moment as he saw Jim fall onto his back. He jumped off the stage to where Jim had fallen, refusing to believe that everything had gone from being so right to being so utterly wrong.

Jim was on his back, so he dropped to his knees at his side. He looked up to see Pam Nunan standing there with her gun still raised. She sneered at him, her shock suddenly replaced with anger. He didn't think, just took Jim's gun where he had drawn it (protectingalwaystryingtoprotecttheoneshethinksofa shisbuttheresnoonetoprotecthimnononononono) and shot her. He only watched to see that his bullet had connected with its target before turning back to Jim.

"Jim, you're going to be fine," he said desperately, pressing against the wound. He could feel his blood on his hands, everything hot and wrong no no nonononono not Jim please god not Jim. "You're gonna do this. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna make this come on Jim please. Come on Jim! Come on! You're gonna make it. Come ON JIM! COME ON!"

He gathered him in his arms, pulling him to his chest and rocking back and forth. "Come on Jim. You're gonna make it. You're gonna make it Jim."

Jim's chest was heaving, still breathing good he can't die not Jim please god no not Jim please. "Come on Jim. Come on. Come on. It's gonna be fine. Come on Jim."

His eyes were fluttering closed, please god not no not him nononononononopleaseno.

 

When he was working, when he focused on the bones, nonononotjimplease, the remains, when he focused on the remains, it went quiet in his head. All of the hurt and the ragged edges fell away and he could solve a problem. Why didn't anyone else understand that?

"Come on Dr. McCoy," Gaila said gently, taking a hold of his arm.

Leonard wrenched it away. "I have remains to identify; I don't think I'll be coming."

"Leonard," Uhura scolded him.

"This man could have a family," he protested.

"He's 500 years old, they've probably adjusted by now."

"I'm not going, I've already made that clear," he said calmly.

"It's Agent Kirk's funeral, Dr. McCoy," Sulu said in that damned I'm-a-shrink-stop-hiding-from-your-feelings voice. "Losing a loved one can-"

"A partner. I lost a partner Sulu."

"Someone close to you," he amended. "The funeral allows you to grieve, so you can come to terms with his death."

"The Arunta Aboriginal tribe in Australia grieve by burning down their village and moving to a new one. That seems no crazier to me than gathering around a hole in the ground."

"Being hostile won't-"

He was cut off by Spock. "A word please, Dr. McCoy?"

Sulu huffed as Spock dragged Leonard out of earshot of the rest of the group.

"I understand your logic Dr. McCoy, I do. After my mother's death I reacted in a remarkably similar fashion. However, after what we both went through, I feel as if we share a bond. Agent Kirk was close to you, but he was my friend as well. Perhaps you could accompany me to the funeral, as friend helping out another friend in an emotionally trying time."

Leonard swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded.

 

Leonard was reminded of Cleo Eller's funeral as they stood at the gravesite. And just like last time, he wanted to run away, to hide from what this meant. He couldn't think about Jim, not here, not now and definitely not sober. Which is why he hadn't had a drop of alcohol all week. He had nearly drowned after his Pa died. He had ruined his marriage, lost his daughter. He had too much to lose now. And Jim would have never forgiven him, bastard.

Pike was talking, wearing a black suit and looking sombre. Pike had known Jim since he was a kid.

"I knew Jim Kirk for almost all his life, knew his father before that. He was a good man who earned my respect and affection. Jim had a selfless commitment to his work, first in the military and then in the FBI. Two weeks ago he made the ultimate sacrifice, giving his life to save his partner. And in that brave act he showed us what greatness we are all capable of."

Leonard closed his eyes, shutting away the funeral, shutting away everything. He felt Spock's hand on his shoulder, a tether grounding him. 'I would have gladly taken the bullet,' he wanted to scream. But instead he took a deep breath and watched Pike place a rose on Jim's coffin (Jim hated roses, he preferred peonies).

"Stand by," the captain of the guard said. "Port arms. At ease. Port. Aim."

They were interrupted by one of the guard breaking through the mourners, charging into one of the men. They grappled, knocking the coffin over. Leonard was about to shout when he noticed the dummy in the corpse's place.

"They appear to be fighting," Chekov said.

Except one of the men who were fighting was Jim.

Jim was alive.

Leonard didn't think as he took one of the dummy's detached arms. As the assailant reached for his gun, Leonard hit him in the head with the gun, knocking him to the ground. He kicked the gun aside and walked towards Jim.

"Nice shot Bones," Jim grinned.

All the anger and grief and hopelessness of the past week welled up, filling Leonard.

"What?" Jim asked, seeing his odd expression.

Leonard punched him in the face, feeling satisfaction when Jim fell to the ground in a daze.

 

"After I got shot the Bureau faked my death so I could get that guy," Jim explained as they walked through the lab.

"I don't care."

"Look, I drove him underground. He said the only way we would ever see him again is at my funeral, so-"

"I don't care."

"Who is he?" Spock asked.

"What part of national security don't you understand Spock?"

"National security," Spock scoffed. "That is a catch all phrase for 'We can do anything we want.'"

"Spock, I love you, but shut up," Uhura said from her station.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to that funeral," Leonard grumbled. "It was a complete waste of time, just like I said."

"Wait, you thought my funeral was a waste of time?" Jim asked.

"I thought it was a lovely service Jim," Gaila chimed in.

"Thank you. I did expect there to be more people though," Jim said thoughtfully.

"Just know I won't be attending your next funeral," Leonard said as he swiped his card to enter the workstation.

"Bones, I'm telling you, you were supposed to know that I wasn't really dead, I swear. That's why I thought you weren't crying."

"Informed by whom exactly?" Spock asked pointedly.

"I gave a list of people to the Bureau to inform that I was not really dead. If they didn't tell you then it's not really my fault is it?"

"Dr. McCoy is actually upset because he had to face strong emotions and he wasn't able to use sarcasm to deflect it," Sulu said knowingly. "He knew that striking Agent Kirk would demonstrate the depth of your feeling for him. It was a very passionate act-"

"You," he said, pointing at Sulu. "Unless you can identify these Bones, go away."

"Did you hear that Bones? Passion!" Jim crowed.

"Yes Jim, passion. Anger is a passion. Anger at being manipulated," he spat.

"Dr. McCoy," Chekov called. "Someone left a package for you."

Leonard opened the package, revealing a brown box. He opened the box to find a mandible and two silver screws.

"Two silver screws…" Chekov trailed off.

"As in the silver skeleton?" Uhura provided.

"Gormogon?" Gaila asked, looking at Leonard. Leonard almost groaned out loud. Today had been trying enough without having to deal with the serial killer and cannibal they had been trying to catch for months now. It also meant that he wouldn't be able to hide from Jim.

"That's speculation," Leonard said, even though he knew she was right. He put it under the camera, zooming in to the grooves on the bone.

"Tooth marks," Chekov observed.

"Someone's been snacking on that," Jim said grimly.

"As in cannibalism?" Gaila asked.

"Just because it's cannibalism doesn't mean-"

"Bones, it's Gormogon. It has to be"

"Oh god," Gaila said, staring at the bone. "Who has he eaten this time?"

"Did you guys see me on TV?" Sulu asked as they walked through the Jeffersonian towards the lab.

Both Leonard and Jim ignored him. "So Gormogon's got dentures?" he asked skeptically.

"According the trace particles Chekov found on the mandible, yes," Leonard confirmed. "For all we know, Gormogon is dead and we're not on the list of people who get to find that out."

"That's a cry for attention," Sulu said.

"Let it go Bones, I was just following protocol," Jim called as Leonard picked up his pace and turned the corner. That was when they heard the explosion. Leonard felt a familiar panic constrict his heart as the alarms blared.

They ran to the lab to find Chekov lying on the ground.

Leonard kneeled beside him, trying to forget the last time this had happened. No, not Chekov, Leonard wouldn't let them take Chekov, no matter what.

Chekov's hands were shredded, the rest of his body still behind the protective glass that was pinning him to the ground. "Dear god," he muttered. Uhura said something about a burn kit but Leonard just stroked his hair, trying to keep him calm. "It's going to be alright son, I promise. We'll look after you."

 

"Is Spock okay?" Chekov asked.

"He's fine," Leonard assured him. "Just a few minor cuts."

"Don't worry about it Chekov, they're going to fix you up and you'll be as good as new," Jim said, painfully cheerful.

"That would be impossible Agent Kirk. The damage is-"

"We'll make sure we get you the best doctors, kid."

"The cartilage is destroyed," Chekov insisted. "In addition, the trapezoid and hamate on my left hand-"

"How about a little optimism in here?" Jim tried.

"I know that I can still be useful. Mentally I am still exceptional, and with prostheses…"

He was interrupted by Spock, Uhura and Gaila entering the hospital room.

"How are you feeling Pasha?" Spock asked. The nickname was a surprise to Leonard, who knew Spock to call everyone by their title. Jim had been trying to get him to call him by his first name for over a year.

"I am quite severely injured," Chekov said. "Are you alright?"

"I was not injured in the blast," Spock confirmed.

"Anything you need Pavel, just ask," Uhura said softly.

"Do you know how this happened?" Gaila asked.

"I just added the three grams of monomer," Chekov replied.

"That does not make sense," Spock said, frustrated. "There were no dipoles like amide or carbonyl in the monomer where there?"

"No, just simple phenylethene."

"That is what I thought. The pmma-"

"Spock, he has third degree burns," Leonard interrupted. He turned to Zach. "The doctor said you should rest Pavel. "

"And you won't be alone," Uhura added. "One of us will be here all the time."

"That's not necessary," Chekov argued weakly.

"Yes it is, because we love you. And I'm taking the first shift," Uhura said firmly.

"I'll get you whatever you need to keep your job," Leonard said quietly. "We'll get through this son."

"Thank you Dr. McCoy."

 

Gaila was leading them to the Gormogon vault. Leonard trailed behind until he was sure they were out of earshot before turning to face Sulu, blocking his path.

"You think I don't recognize an experiment when I see one?" he demanded in a furious whisper.

"What?"

"You experimented on us. Not telling me Jim was alive, you wanted to quantify our reactions for your own research. You took advantage of us. Jim and I agreed to let you observe us. We didn't agree to be used as lab rats."

"Dr. McCoy, why are you talking so fast?"

"Because if Jim hears why you did what you did, he will beat you up."

"Let's go Bones! Hurry up! You'll want to see this," Jim called from up ahead.

Sulu gulped.

When he got to the vault he swore. The skeleton was gone.

"I came down to see if the silver in the screws matched the silver in the skeleton and it was gone," Spock said.

"What about the security cameras and sensors covering every inch of this place?" Jim demanded.

"They all failed," Gaila replied.

"All of them?"

"When Chekov's explosion set off all the alarms, every security camera in the building failed," Gaila explained.

"The loading dock was unlocked," Spock added.

Gaila explained how the security cameras all went offline, how the security guards had to evacuate the museum and labs, how in 8 minutes the skeleton was stolen.

Jim swore from behind him. "It was an inside job. Gormogon works at the Jeffersonian."

 

Leonard examined the mandible closely, dread growing as the pieces all fell into place.

"These appear to be gnawed on too," Gaila said, placing the tray on the table. "They'll probably match the denture markings Chekov found."

"They won't" Leonard said absently, his mind racing.

"You haven't looked at them yet."

"Chekov said these markings on the mandible were made by artificial denture made from polymethyl methacrylate and other polymers. But they weren't made by artificial dentures. Chekov should have known that."

"He made a mistake," Gaila said with a shrug. "It happens."

"Not often."

Jim walked into his office. "I heard Chekov made a mistake about the dentures."

"No."

"What?"

"He knew they weren't artificial, any first year student would know that, the dentures were made with real teeth, all canines."

"Gross."

"Canines are a symbol for the wolf. It appears on the Gormogon tapestry. Certain ancient sects revered the wolf as a symbol of freedom, as a representative of the forces that will deliver us from persecution," Leonard explained.

"Okay Bones, enough about the wolf. What's going on? You only ramble when you're nervous."

"Chekov lied," he said, forcing himself to say the words, forcing them out of his throat into the air, where they would be real.

"Why?" Jim asked, still confused.

Leonard hated that he was the one who had to do this; he was the one who had to piece it all together. And most of all he hated that he had to tell Jim. "He, he took the teeth from bone storage and he made Gormogon's dentures."

"Chekov has complete access to the lab," Jim said softly. "He arranged for the explosion himself."

"It's Chekov. He's the killer Jim."

 

"We need the room Gaila," Jim said. She was laughing, Leonard noticed absently, refusing to look at Chekov just yet. They had been laughing.

She understood. Gaila was smart, and Leonard could see the moment she realized what was happening.

She looked at Leonard and he just nodded. Her face hardened and she left the room.

"You looked at the mandible," Chekov said.

"You had to know I'd see it eventually," Leonard replied.

"I didn't foresee the extent of my injuries. I was going to sneak out of here but-"

"Your friends never left your side," he said bitterly.

"And you intended to steal the jaw bone and add it to the silver collection," Jim added.

"But you designed the explosion," Leonard continued. "You must have known exactly how big it would be."

"Spock argued with me, he stood too close. The delay allowed the thermoplastic to reach the boiling point. As a result the explosion was three times more powerful than I calculated."

"Who's Gormogon Pavel?" Jim asked,

"That's not what he's called," Chekov said.

Leonard wanted to leave, wanted to run away from this. He wanted to go back to being on stage singing to a beaming Jim, to everything being so much simpler.

"Then what is he called?"

"The Master."

"And you're his apprentice?" Leonard asked. Chekov was supposed to be his apprentice, not that monster's.

"I need a name."

"I can't tell you. The Apprentice is expendable. I'm expendable," he insisted, breaking Leonard's heart.

"Who is he?" Jim demanded.

Leonard pushed Jim back. "Chekov will respond to logic," he said, knowing how much time Chekov spent with Spock.

"Really?" Jim scoffed. "Because I'd love to hear the logic in killing people and eating them."

"The Master's logic is irrefutable," Chekov argued.

"Irrefutable? I saw him choking a child at the bottom of a pool!"

"If you knew what I know, you'd understand," Chekov said serenely to Jim. "You'd be proud of me."

The words pierced Leonard, hurt him physically, more than any bullet could.

"I've always been proud of you Pasha," he said gently. "I've never met anyone more rational or intelligent. But there's a fault in your logic."

"With all due respect Dr. McCoy, you aren't cognizant of his logic."

"Assumption number one: secret societies exist."

"Accepted," Chekov replied quickly. "Spock has been explaining this to me for years."

"Assumption number two: the human experience is adversely affected by secret societies."

"Accepted."

"Assumption number three: attacking and killing members of secret societies will have an ameliorating effect on the human experience."

"Accepted."

Leonard leaned in. "All of your assumptions are built upon your first principle Pavel. To wit, the historical human experience as a whole is more important that a single person's life."

"Yes."

"Yet you risked it all so you wouldn't hurt Spock."

He could see the tears in his eyes and Leonard placed his hand on Chekov's shoulder.

"You are correct," Chekov said finally. "There's an inconsistency in my reasoning."

"Bones, I need a name," Jim said.

"We know," he answered.

"He first approached me three months ago at a symposium on burning plasma diagnostics," Chekov said quietly.

"Pavel, I need to know who this guy is," Jim pleaded. "I need to know now."

"I don't know his name. I've never known his name, but I've been to his house. I was blindfolded where he took met here, but I remembered every turn he took and I could estimate his speed. When I got home I found it on a map. It's in Benning Ridge, on a street called Savoy Crescent."

As Chekov described the house to Jim, Leonard walked out of the room, unable to listen for another second.

 

He knocked back the rest of his whiskey, savouring the burn as it went down. He reached for the bottle, absently realizing that it was more than half empty. He could have sworn it was full an hour ago.

"Woah Bones, maybe you should slow down," Jim said as he walked into the room. He took the bottle from him, and Leonard held back a growl. Or maybe he didn't hold back a growl, at the surprised look on Jim's face.

"Just give me the whiskey Jim," Leonard said, absently pleased to note that his words were barely slurred.

"Pickling your liver is not going to change anything," Jim said tightly.

"Either give me the whiskey, or take it with you when you leave. I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"So we're going with the stoic, angry drunk tonight are we?" Jim asked, screwing the cap onto the bottle and placing it on his filing cabinet.

"What do you want Jim?"

"Bones," he said gently. "It's not your fault."

"I know it's not my fault. I just didn't notice that my assistant was a SERIAL KILLER!" he yelled, throwing his glass against the opposite wall. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO WATCH OUT FOR HIM! HE LOOKED UP TO ME AND I WAS TOO BUSY BEING WRAPPED UP WITH EVERYTHING WITH YOU AND I LET HIM DOWN AND HE TURNED TO THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

Leonard was shaking with rage, struggling against Jim as he wrapped his arm around him. "I failed him Jim."

"It's not your fault," Jim repeated. "It's not your fault."

Leonard relaxed, clutching at Jim as he let the sobs tear out of his throat. Throughout it all Jim kept repeating that it wasn't his fault. Over and over. Maybe if he said it enough, Leonard would start believing it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Leonard sighed. Jim had run off ten minutes ago, telling him to wait in his office. He checked his watch. He'd wait another five minutes before going off to hunt him down.

"Hi," someone said from the doorway. "I was told this was Agent Kirk's office."

"It is. He's stepped out for a moment, but he'll be back soon," Leonard said, standing to greet the man. "Are you here about the case?"

"No," the man said sheepishly. "I, um, I'm his brother."

Leonard forced his face to remain neutral. "Well, it's great to meet you. I'm Dr. McCoy, Jim's partner." He shook his hands, his mind racing. Jim hadn't ever mentioned a brother. He knew surprisingly little about Jim's family. He knew that his father had been killed in action before Jim had been born, and that his mother had remarried when Jim was still young.

"Sam Kirk."

"It's great to meet Jim's family. I'd love to get some embarrassing stories out of you."

Sam grinned but any reply was cut off by Jim's entrance. He was balancing two mugs of coffee and a stack of files. "Sorry I was gone so long Bones but…"

"Hi Jim."

"Sam."

"I know it's been a while-"

"I can't do this right now Sam. I'm in the middle of a case. Maybe we can meet up for coffee or something when this is done."

"I'm only in DC for a couple days Jimmy."

Jim sighed, tension written in the tense set of his shoulders.

"We're in the middle of a pretty important case right now," Leonard interrupted. "But we're all going to be meeting at the Founding Fathers tomorrow for Jim's birthday tomorrow. Maybe you can drop by."

"Bones, I already told you I don't want to do anything for my birthday," Jim whined.

"Suck it up princess," Leonard said without sympathy. He turned to Sam, "Do you think you can make it?"

It took a moment before Sam answered. "Yeah, I'll be there."

 

Someone had taken the time to put streamers up around the bar. It was probably Uhura, who knew how little Jim wanted to celebrate his birthday Despite how much Jim had whined, he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was laughing at something with Sulu, drink in hand.

"Dr. McCoy?"

Leonard turned around to see Sam. He was standing with his hands stuck in his pockets, a pose Leonard has seen Jim take countless times. He had to admit that he was a bit surprised that Sam had shown up. He had tried to pry information about Jim's older brother but Jim had just ignored his attempts.

"Hi Sam."

"What happened to your arm?" Sam asked, gesturing to the sling.

"It's not serious. We were taking down a suspect and a stray bullet hit my arm. I'm fine. It's an occupational hazard," Leonard explained. "Jim's just over there."

"I know, I saw him. I guess I'm scared what'll happen if I go over there."

"Jim hasn't told me much, but I think he is happy to see you."

"He didn't seem like it back in his office," Sam said uncertainly.

"Trust me, he's probably just as nervous as you are."

Sam took a deep breath and approached the table. Leonard watched as he and Jim talked. Once he was sure that they were both okay, he found Spock who was informing everyone about his latest conspiracy theory. Of course, it was twice as funny because Spock's speech was just the tiniest bit slurred.

It was over an hour later that Leonard looked at the table to see that neither of them was there. He looked around the bar but he couldn't see Jim anywhere.

Following a hunch, he ducked outside to see Jim sitting on a bench, staring at his hands.

"I know you said you didn't want a party, but it wasn't that bad," Leonard said, sitting down.

"I need time Bones," Jim muttered.

"Do you need time and space?"

Jim paused. "No, just time."

Leonard settled beside him, enjoying the cool, late spring air.

"He's married," Jim said, suddenly breaking the silence. "He has two boys and a wife and he's normal."

Leonard just listened, letting Jim continue.

"He left when I was a kid you know? I was maybe thirteen, and he just left. We'd moved to Des Moines after Mom got remarried. New city, new school, everything had changed and Sam was so angry. Turns out our new stepdad was a mean drunk, and he was drunk more often than not. It was slapping us around, but then Sam left the second he turned eighteen and Frank got mean. It turned into beatings, fists, his belt, whatever was on hand. He was a smart fucker, left my face alone so no one asked questions. I wore long sleeves all the time so no one would notice the bruises. Mom had no idea. She was working constantly, and I was too scared of Frank to tell her. Hell, I thought she knew. Frank always said he was fixing me, making me better. Then Mom would come home after a twelve hour shift and get mad at me for forgetting to put my clothes in the hamper and I thought she knew what he was doing. I thought she wanted me to be fixed," Jim spat, his voice thick. "It was my Grandad Ti who found out. I'm named for him, Tiberius, that's my middle name. He told Mom, and she was furious. Grandad had to convince her not to go after that son of a bitch with a baseball bat. But she divorced his ass and we moved away, moved back to Riverside. But I was fifteen by then. I was too smart and too angry all the time. I got into trouble constantly. I graduated high school and left everything behind. I was mad, mad at Sam for leaving, mad at Frank for being an abusive shit, mad at Mom for not noticing. So I joined the army. I channeled my energy into being the best, worked for hours on the range. And the thing is I know I'm fucked up, I know that all that shit messed me up. Sulu likes to talk about my abandonment issues, my trust issues, I know all that and I've accepted it. But Sam strolls in, all normal with a nine-to-five job and a wife and kids and he just left. He was supposed to be my big brother and he left and now I'm messed up and he comes back and tells me he wants a relationship with me. How am I supposed to not hate him Bones?"

Leonard didn't say anything. Instead he put his hand around his shoulder. Jim stiffened, but after a moment he relaxed against him. Leonard didn't know how long they sat there, only that after a while Jim rested his head against his shoulder.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"I need your help!" Leonard barked into the phone.

"You could start by asking," Kirk said, and Leonard could hear the smirk in his voice, which made him scowl even harder.

"I don't have time for this Jim. Joanna's coming."

"Joanna's coming? When?"

"In about three hours."

"What? Wait, I'm confused. Your estranged daughter whom you haven't seen in six years is coming for a visit?"

"Yes."

"See, this is because you cancelled your trip to Georgia. Karma's a bitch Bones."

"Hey, I missed my trip because I had to go to your funeral!"

"Excuses."

"James Kirk my daughter is going to be at my apartment this afternoon!"

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Roughly three hours later Leonard's apartment was clean with fresh linens in the guest bedroom and a bowl of pot pourri resting on the coffee table. Jim had insisted that it was absolutely necessary, though Leonard doubted it.

"Okay, I've hidden your obscenely large box of condoms. By the way, you and I are going to have a talk about that," Jim said as he emerged from the bathroom.

"No we will not," Leonard said firmly.

"Come on Bones, you're a healthy, adult man. There's no shame-"

Jim was thankfully cut off by a knock at the door that had Leonard panicking. "Oh God what if she hates me? Or worse, what if she doesn't even remember me? It's been years since I saw her!"

Jim put his hands on Leonard's shoulders to keep him from pacing (and knocking over the pot pourri). "Bones, you're going to be fine. I'll be here the entire time and if she gets bored I'll let her play with my gun."

Leonard choked out a laugh, taking deep breaths to calm down. He waited a moment, Jim's hands still resting lightly on his shoulders. For a second he was taken aback by how lucky he was to have a friend like Jim. His thoughts were cut off by another sharp knock at the door. With one last deep breath he went to answer the door with Jim trailing behind him.

When the door opened he saw the most beautiful girl standing there.

"Hi Jojo," he said softly.

"Hello," she said shyly, ducking behind her mother.

He tore his eyes away from Joanna to look at Jocelyn. All of a sudden he found himself unable to say anything to this woman he had been married to for years. "Hello Jocelyn," he finally managed.

"Len."

"Why don't you come in," Jim said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Joss, this is my friend Jim."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Jim said with his patented Kirk smile, shaking her hand.

They all sat down, Joanna still sneaking looks at him from behind her dark hair.

"Well, let's get straight to it," Joss said, and Leonard was reminded of how little she beat around the bush. It was one of the things he had loved about her so long ago. She had not time for bullshit. "I'm going to be busy with meetings these next few days, so I figured Joanna could spend the time with you, seeing as we're in DC and all."

"That sounds great," Leonard agreed.

"I'll drop her off in the mornings around 8 and pick her up after I'm done, which might get late."

"That's fine, my hours are flexible."

"That's a change."

Leonard stiffened.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she really did sound sorry. "Old habits die hard right?"

Leonard considered kicking up a fuss, but instead he just nodded and smiled. "It's okay Joss."

"How have you been?"

"Good. Busy. I've been working more and more with Jim recently."

"And what is it that you do with Jim?" Jocelyn asked.

"I'm a Special Agent with the FBI," Jim explained. "Bones helps us identify remains, his team helps with investigations."

"Bones?" Jocelyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Jim's idiotic nickname for me. I tried to get him to stop using it, but it's a battle already lost."

"He works with bones, so he's Bones," Jim insisted, which earned him a giggle from Joanna. Leonard tried not to be jealous.

"Working with the FBI is as exciting as it can get as a forensic anthropologist."

Jocelyn got up and kissed Joanna's head. "I'm going to be gone for a few hours baby. Just ask your Daddy to call me if you need anything."

Joanna nodded. "Bye Mama. Have fun lawyering."

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible kid," Jim joked, which got him another giggle.

Leonard walked Jocelyn to the door.

"You look good Len," she said quietly.

"You too Joss. I'm sorry I haven't been down in so long."

"You should be. But part of it was the way we left things, and that falls on me."

"She looks good. Happy."

"She missed you."

"I missed her too."

"And this means you've got to come down now. At least once a year," she said firmly.

"Of course. Now go be a lawyer while I get to know my daughter," Leonard laughed, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

 

Joanna got along well with Jim. Really, really, well. For all that Leonard was awkward and stilted with her, Jim had her laughing. Leonard was terrified what would happen when Jim left, which is why he insisted Jim stay for dinner.

They ordered Chinese and flipped through television channels as they waited.

"Are you Daddy's boyfriend?" Joanna asked suddenly.

"What?" Jim asked as Leonard spilled half his beer all over his shirt.

"It's okay you know," Joanna continued blithely. "For a boy to like another boy."

"I know it's okay sweetheart," Leonard said as he mopped up beer from his shirt with the handful of tissues Jim shoved at him. "But me and Jim are just friends."

Joanna looked at them skeptically, but they were saved from more questions by the doorbell ringing. Leonard paid for the food and brought it to the table. Jim was already getting plates out, showing Joanna where the cutlery was. Watching Jim with Joanna, Leonard couldn't help but wonder at Joanna's assumption, at his cowardice to make a move and ruin what he and Jim had.

"Stop standing there Bones and grab some water glasses," Jim called out jarring Leonard from his thoughts.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Neither of them was paying attention to the game. It was the Seahawks against the Packers, and it was obvious that the Seahawks were going to lose. They were both exhausted, having just wrapped up a case. A pile of paperwork awaited them in the morning, but for now they ate pizza and drank beer.

Leonard looked over at Jim. His head was resting against the back of the sofa, eyes fixed on the TV. He raised the beer to his lips, taking a sip before lowering it again. Leonard unconsciously licked his lips. He was struck by the urge, no the need, to taste Jim's lips. He had thought about a hundred times before, and he had talked himself out of doing just as many times.

He had come to terms with his feelings for Jim a while ago. It was obvious that he liked Jim more than a friend, that he more than liked Jim. Jim was an integral part of Leonard. The thought of losing Jim filled Leonard with an irrational fear. And making that first move, leaning over and kissing Jim, taking that leap that could end with Jim storming out of his life, it was terrifying.

But sitting there, tired and warm and happy in a way he only was with Jim, in that singular moment, Leonard couldn't remember all his arguments against kissing Jim. All he knew was happy in a way he had never been before and that it was all because of Jim.

So he leaned over and kissed him.

He was panting when he broke the kiss. Somehow Jim had come to straddle his lap, hands buried in his hair.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You couldn't have done that sooner Bones?"

"What?" Leonard spluttered. "You, dammit Jim I'm-"

Leonard was cut off by Jim kissing him again. Okay, he'd yell at Jim later. He had more important things to focus on at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So the song Leonard sings for karaoke is "Someday Came Today" by Chris Pine. It's really awesome and you should definitely give it a [listen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Hv8Wrl4W-c)
> 
> Any questions can be asked in the comments, or you can ask me at my [tumblr](http://spoopyspocko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
